The present application relates to software and more specifically to user interface designs and methods for facilitating displaying and interacting with search results.
Software for facilitating displaying and interacting with search results is employed in various demanding applications, including display of general web-based search results and Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) database query results. Such applications often demand user interface display mechanisms and data organization techniques that enable efficient and rapid access to relevant information.
Efficient mechanisms for efficiently ascertaining desired information from search results are particularly important in ERP applications, such as project management and resource management applications, where inefficiencies can inhibit rapid informed decision making and reduce business productivity.
In an example enterprise environment, a given project may require certain resources, such as human resources (e.g. personnel) to meet certain needs. A resource manager may employ resource management software to ascertain available resources to meet those needs. In response to a resource query, also called a resource request, the resource management software may provide specialized search results based on search criteria included in the resource request. The search criteria may set forth certain requirements, e.g., pertaining to personnel availability, qualifications, proficiencies, and so on, in accordance with project needs.
Conventionally, resource search results are presented via a table view. However, conventional table views often lack effective features for facilitating rapid review and selection of the best available resource for a given project need. Hence, search results presented in a conventional table may be difficult to rapidly decipher, thereby reducing resource manager productivity.